Ambient air naturally contains sulfur dioxide (SO2) at a Threshold Limit Value (TLV) of two (2) parts per million (ppm). In large amounts, sulfur dioxide (SO2) is considered a highly toxic air pollutant. SO2 can be emitted by volcanoes in large amounts, and as a result of activities such as combustion of fossil fuels (e.g., coal and petroleum), power plant emissions, during oxidation of organic compounds, and the like. Further oxidation of SO2 produces acid rains, which negatively impact eco-systems. Increasingly stringent regulations are directed to a reduction of permissible levels of SO2 in ambient air. Current National Ambient Air Quality Standards (NAAQS) require annual arithmetic values of SO2 to be smaller than 30 ppb.